Pink, Pink and Orange?
by CosmicEssence
Summary: Shuichi found something exciting on his European tour. Something that Yuki's Mercedes would never approve of. Oneshot.


**Title: Pink, Pink and Orange?**

**Warnings: Hints of malexmale (duh…), first attempt at Gravi and may be OOC. Random drabble mostly.**

**--------**

"**Yukiii…Guess what, guess what!"**

"**Hn. What?"**

"**Guueesss…"**

"**..Go away brat I'm working."**

"**But Yuki don't you want to know about my band trip?"**

**The blond had desperately tried to ignore his pink hyper ball of energy to finish his latest masterpiece. Even though he had had four weeks of silence due to the boy 'travelling', had – by the words upon his laptop screen – been paying far more attention than he first thought…**

**Instead of the final scene where Anzu; a brunette with an incurable disease contracted shortly after her dream wedding to perfect lover Akito, lives her final angst-filled moments in hospital with him heartbreaking beside her into an insane tick-tack of random rubbish. The Colosseum replaced the hospital setting in more than one sentence, Florence Nightingale took over the nurse's role the doctors by The Pope, whereas Akito switched between Napoleon to Julius Caesar to the Loch Ness Monster 'Nessy' at one point.**

…!

"**Shuichi! Look at what you've done!" Eiri yelled angrily pointing.**

"**What?...Yuki are you trying to copy me? Isn't that like illegal?"**

"**BAKA! My story is not supposed to be like that! Your incessant blabbering has messed it all up. Now I have to do it all over again!" **

"**Oh. Sorry?" then beaming like some pink supernova explosion "…but at least I know you were listening!" bouncing into the authors lap with a kiss that almost toppled them both.**

**Eiri automatically held and dominated the fluff ball in place forgetting his previous irritation and after several heated moments…**

"**So about what I saw…"**

**Sighing exasperatedly, Eiri realised there was no point resisting. Shu would tell him either way and with said singer still straddling his waist it was getting less and less likely he would finish 'Angel of Mine' anytime tonight. Besides it had been a whole month since he had any. So saving his work, Eiri removed his spectacles, lent comfortably back while gesturing for Shuichi to continue.**

"**Aren't you going to guess?"**

"**No."**

"**Awww…meanie. Does not matter I'll tell you!" now gently using his lover's thighs as a trampoline "We went to England right…." Shu told only to have Eiri firmly grasp and still his hips from their continuous jumping.**

"**If you don't stop doing that you won't be telling me anything."**

"**Why not?" sounding indignant.**

"**Are you usually able to talk when I'm pitching on you?"**

**Blushing as bright as his smile previously was, Shuichi reluctantly stilled.**

"**Okay just look at this." Said Shuichi as he produced a photo of himself kneeling in front of a sitting Hiroshi to his lover. The depicted Hiro had one hand on top of Shuichi's pink head of hair close to his waist and one rested upon his own spread leg blocking the camera's view, which from the direct front angle it was taken at made it hard to discern what was actually happening in the photo.**

**Eiri knew the two were the closest of friends but it looked, shall we say…wrong? even to him.**

"**Oops hehe…wrong one!" snatching it away to replace with another instead.**

"**Shu…" warning yet still uncertain. After all he had never been fully convinced nothing had ever happened between them whilst still in school and he was not the only one.**

"**Eiri." Suddenly entirely serious "We were just winding this grump taxi driver up and Sakano had been in a frenzy to take enough photos all day. It's nothing you should know that…Anyway" hyper-ring up again "THIS is the one I wanted to show you."**

**Eiri quickly getting over any 'lack of' embarrassment pinched a light slip of a 6x4 photograph and immediately regretted taking such a close long glance. The image, which even on a wall some six feet away would be far to garish, bright and downright painful to look at, not that he would want a second glance, the first effectively burning in his mind.**

"_What_** was that meant to be?" left hand in a shielding gesture and right massaging temples easing an oncoming rapid freight train of a headache.**

"_This_** is the thing Hiro and me found..."**

"**Nakano and **_I_** Shu." **

"**Huh?"**

"**(sigh) Never mind."**

"**Oh yeah yeah, Hiro and I found them when we were in England in some place…I think it was called 'B-ming-am' or…"**

"**You mean Birmingham."**

"**Hey! How did you know that?"**

"**Just get on with it would you."**

"**And we could not believe it! You don't see one of those everyday do you Yuki? Hiro said it was probably some gimmick but then we saw another and another and another one and when we asked they were for **_real_**! Isn't that great!"**

"**Just what are you on about Shuichi?" tiredly glancing at the boy.**

"**(pouting) Didn't you look at the photo…here see?" once again shoving it under Yuki's nose. **

**This time round though the author was able to distinguish its details no matter how much it hurt him to look at.**

**The background showed a large building with a few cars road running through, it was twilight when the picture had been taken unlike the other which had appeared to be at night and the focus of it was two very prominent things in the foreground:**

**One was Shuichi Shindou with his almost wild looking bright pink hair and usual colourful 'fashion' sense. He was decked out in a loud pair of green trousers with black buckle boots that certainly seemed practical and an orange vest underneath a black loose shirt. But what really took the cake, at least in Eiri's eyes, was the obviously new long coat that was strangely similar to Shuichi's yellow one only this one was bright orange. The Japanese singer could not be sensible for once and go with black or brown or white or even blue…no it had to be outrageous and obviously it had to be orange. It was like those matte pieces of orange plastic that could be seen wrapped around certain sweets or occasionally the make up of plastic looking boots, only even then an orange pair would be hard to come by. Eiri supposed at least it wasn't multi-coloured or covered in sequins or that would make the singer look like a hundred watt light bulb or some weird new experiment of an astronaut's suit in places.**

**The second thing the photo boasted, quite significantly considering it took up over three-quarters of foreground space was the very 'thing' Shuichi was ecstatic over. A large car unlike any he or Shu had ever ridden in before stood by the roadside with Shuichi sprawled but still leaning against its side where big white writing was obscured. It wasn't for the decorated box upon the roof of the vehicle; Eiri would probably never have known the car in question was actually a taxi. Shuichi had practically said the same himself although he blonde could easily see the attraction for the crazy singer.**

**It would figure that someone **_somewhere _**would have the ridiculous incentive to pull something like this and get away with it. Although a city in the midst of Britain, where some form of decorum or so he incorrectly imagined never having been there himself, was not quite where he had in mind. The world would probably be a better place without Shu knowing of their existence in any country, though Eiri was quite surprised Shuichi had not lavishly found a way to bring one home…Oh thank you Buddha.**

"**Soo what do you think?"**

"**About what? If you mean this picture I would say whoever took it needed photography lessons."**

"**Yukiii that's not the point. Its great isn't it…I almost bought one! But then I though 'Hey! Maybe one Yuki's could be…"**

"**Do not even **_think_** about finishing that thought! You would be dead and buried before you got anywhere near **_my_** car with anything akin to paint."**

"**But see it would look good." Shoving the photo right into Eiri's face who flinched back because of it.**

"**Baka stop doing that and let me get on."**

**Said 'baka' started pouting but was interrupted before any argument could be pressed.**

"**And you blind as well as stupid if you think **_that _**(pointing at the photo) looks **_good_**. Don't even think about framing that somewhere or you'll give everyone a headache in seconds…me especially."**

"**Awww but…I like it."**

"**Shuichi…I am **_not_** seeing a disgusting clash of your bright orange, green and pink self next to a bright **_pink taxi_**, all day everyday!"**

**Owari.**

**----------------**

**A/N: My friend told me about the pink taxi's she found a few months ago before I saw them myself just recently and I immediately thought of Shuichi (Gravitation) on both accounts. I tell you it would not leave me alone so here's something in tribute to them. **

**I know its crap, the ending was difficult cause I didn't know when to stop (shrugs) there you go.**

**They are a bit difficult to find and they apparently have different scripts for each taxi cab. The 'white writing' meant for in here was **_'52 Degrees North…in 22 minutes'. _**In passing I saw ones saying some form of quote, one had 'Sugar' right across its rear etc etc. But they definitely are not Pink Panther orientated. **

**So for any that want if you take out the spaces and where it goes (dot) fill in a dot to get a link. If not I will give you it through review reply or email if you really really want.**

**HTTP / FLICKR (dot) COM / PHOTOS / BOUNDER / TAGS / BIRMINGHAMUK / **

**--C+C WELCOME**

**By CosE**


End file.
